The Cave
by Flor loveanime
Summary: Luego del cap 107 (M) Hak y yona buscan a los dragones, sin embargo se encuentran en una especie de cueva en la que los sentimientos afloran y muchas cosas subidas de tomo suceden y de ello, ciertas consecuencias. One-Shot, capitulo y una especie de epilogo junto a el.. Pasen y lean quedo buena :)


**BUENAS Y NUEVAS… SE QUE HACE MUCHO QUE NO SUBO NADA Y MIIIIL PERDONES, ES QUE CON EL ESTUDIO Y EL TRABAJO SE HACE SUMAMENTE DIFICIL.. VERDADERAMENTE ES MI PRIMER FIC HAK/YONA Y LO VENGO IMAGINANDO DESDE HACE DIAS LUEGO DE LEER EL CAP 107 DEL MANGA. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, PROMETO ACTUALIZAR MI FIC DE NARUTO LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE.**

 **NECESITO COMUNICARLES QUE…. ES LEMON, ASI QUE QUIEN NO SE SIENTA APTO PARA EL LEMON ESTA A TIEMPO DE CERRAR LA PAGINA JAJAJAJAJAJAJA AHORA SI, LOS DEJO CON EL FIC**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen para nadita (si asi fuese Yona no habría tardado tanto en fijarse en Hak)

 **THE CAVE**

Era ya de noche, o eso pensaba el muchacho de ojos azules mientras esperaba con su amada princesa a que esta última despierte. El cansancio en el rostro de la chica de cabellos rojizos era notorio, su frente estaba sudorosa y su rostro manchado con algo de polvillo y tierra de los pasadizos por los que circulaban. Finalmente, cuando los bellos ojos violáceos de la muchacha se abrieron el antiguo shogun logro suspirar tranquilo.

-Hak, que sucedió? – Le preguntó Yona tratando de incorporarse con las mejillas un tanto rojas

-Se desmalló Princesa – Le explico el ex guardia – Nos detuvimos un momento pero debemos continuar

-Tienes razón Hak – se incorporó casi de un salto para finalmente comenzar el recorrido

Caminaron poco mas de una hora cuando Hak sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor proveniente de uno de sus gemelos, que lo hizo detener. Yona, quien no se había percatado del dolor de su acompañante continuaba sin mirar atrás hasta que notó que su compañero no la seguía.

-Hak, te encuentras bien? - Le preguntó con una notoria preocupación marcada en el rostro

-Si.. Sigamos princesa – Le pidió el ex shogun pero la chica no prestó atención a su pedido y se detuvo a observar como el muchacho se presionaba fuertemente una de sus piernas

-Hak, te duele verdad? – Le pregunto acercándose a el sigilosamente

-Que estoy bien princesa, no se preocupe – Le habló con la misma cordialidad que siempre y a ella, eso le dolió

-Se que no estas bien Hak, dime que te sucedió? – Preguntó

-Princesa, no insis.. – Pero el chico no pudo seguir hablando porque otra punzada de dolor lo detuvo haciéndolo sentar en uno de los lados del camino donde había un espacio cerrado que podían considerar una pequeña cueva dentro de ese enorme laberinto donde se encontraban

-Por Kami-sama, Hak! Estas herido – Se asustó la princesa al ver como una herida del muchacho se había infectado y se veía muy mal.

Yona solo tuvo que darle un pequeño empujón para que el joven se quede sentado sobre la bolsa de dormir que Hak tenia en su mochila de viaje, de la cual no se despegaba. Lo obligó –literalmente- a que se quite los pantalones dejándolo en boxers y con su traje superior haciendo que ambos se sonrojen furiosamente. Miró la herida y verdaderamente se veía mal. Sacó unas vendas y un poco del ungüento que Yoon les había preparado que siempre llevaba con ella y se lo colocó con sumo cuidado. Vendó la parte afectada y como por arte de magia el muchacho comenzó a sentirse mejor.

-Lo mejor es que nos quedemos a descansar aquí – Le recomendó Yona pero Hak no estaba dispuesto a aceptar eso

-Lo mejor es que nos vayamos ya, tenemos que encontrar a los dragones

-No Hak, esta vez no voy a hacerte caso, aun tienes fiebre y no es bueno que camines con esa pierna asi – Le retrucó la chica tocando levemente la frene de Hak para confirmar lo que decía

Sin mucho más por protestar el joven accedió a dormir un poco en ese lugar. Lo que más trabajo le costó a Yona fue el que Hak aceptara dormir en la bolsa de dormir, mientras que ella lo hacia en el suelo

Cuando estuvieron ambos acostados Hak fue el primero en conciliar el sueño, cosa obvia por el cansancio que cargaba de ese completo día soportando el dolor de la herida. Aunque para Yona fue difícil conciliar el sueño, al rato se unió a su compañero en la travesía con Morfeo.

No habían pasado ni dos horas cuando Yona se despertó sobresaltada escuchando quejidos de dolor. Se giró bruscamente, al punto que le comenzó a doler el cuello, a mirar a Hak quien tiritaba del frio y reflejaba en su rostro el dolor. Con miedo de que algo le pase a su amado compañero se acercó rápidamente a él y se palpó la frente, notándola más caliente que antes mientras que el resto de su rostro y su cuello estaban frios y sudorosos.

El miedo se apoderó de Yona al no saber como aliviar el dolor que atacaba a Hak. Lentamente se tranquilizó, y pensó en todas las cosas que había aprendido de Yoon. Una de ellas: el calor humano es el más abrasador y es perfecto para calentar un cuerpo que sentía frio.

Entendiendo lo que pretendía hacer y con las mejillas totalmente coloradas, comenzó a quitarse el vestido que llevaba, quedando únicamente con la parte de ropa interior que llevaba: la inferior, ya que al no ser muy dotada de la superior nunca creyó necesario llevar sostén.

Se acercó a Hak tapándose los senos levemente con sus manos. Abrió la bolsa de dormir con un poco de dificultad por los nervios y cuando finalmente lo hizo desprendió la camisa de Hak dejando al descubierto su pecho musculoso. Hizo a un lado los lados de la vestimenta de Hak, se sentó sobre las caderas de él y mientras iba cerrando la bolsa de dormir se iba acostando por completo sobre el joven.

Cuando finalmente se acomodó sintió una corriente eléctrica pasar por todo su cuerpo. Por un lado, al tocar sus pechos el torso frio de Hak sitió como sus pezones se erguían por el frio dándole una sensación placentera a la vez que extraña. Por otro lado, al acomodar su pelvis mejor a la cadera de Hak pudo sentir un bulto justo en esa zona y claramente ella sabía que eso era el miembro aún dormido de Hak por lo que el rojo en su rostro se hizo aún mayor.

Al sentir como el cuerpo de Hak se relajaba y comenzaba a tener mayor tempertura se tranquilizó y se permitió dormir sintiendo la respiración acompasada del pelinegro/azul.

Las horas pasaron sin que ambos logren salir de ese trance armonioso en que se encontraban, sin embargo una pequeña circunstancia fue la que los hizo despertar a ambos: el cuerpo de Hak comenzaba a reaccionar a la cercanía de la mujer que amaba. Los pezones de Yona sobre el pecho desnudo de Hak, junto al sentir la respiración de Yona sobre su pecho, y al hecho de sentir el calor proveniente de la intimidad de Yona directamente sobre su miembro fueron desencadenantes de una notoria y potente erección.

Hak se despertó de un sobresalto al sentir dolor en su entrepierna producto, claro, de la erección que estaba sufriendo. A su vez, Yona despertó sobresaltada al sentir una prominencia presionando su intimidad, lo que la llevo a soltar un pequeño gemido ahogado que fue oído por al joven que estaba debajo de ella.

Cuando Yona despertó y se encontró cara a cara con el rostro sonrojado de Hak, tal fue la impresión, que cometió el terrible error de sentarse de golpe sobre el joven. Junto a esta acción acompañaron dos gemidos, uno e Yona y otro de Hak. La primer por sentir como el miembro de Hak quería atravesar la tela de la ropa interior y el segundo por sentir como la intimidad de Yona se ajustaba tan perfectamente a su miembro.

-Yo..Yona.. que? – Hak quiso comenzar a hablar per enmudeció al percatarse de los pezones erectos de Yona que lo saludaban alegremente.

-Ha..Hak, yo.. solo.. es que… tenia frio.. y.. – Solo incoherencias salían de la boca de la avergonzada chica mientras sentía aún como el miembro de Hak pedía atención a gritos

-Primero.. tapate los senos – Le pidió tratando de alejar su vista de los senos de ella – Lu..luego quítate de arriba de mi…

-Lo….. lo siento – Le pidió con el rostro totalmente rojo mientras se levantaba de arriba de Hak y se alejaba, tapándose con sus ropas pero sin ponérselas

Yona se detuvo por un segundo a ver el rostro rojo de Hak, luego pasó a su pecho viendo como su respiración seguía irregular y finalmente llevó su vista hacia aquel bulto que la había hecho gemir momentos atrás. Su rostro se tornó aún más rojo al ver el tamaño y el grosor que tenía ahora que estaba erguido. Se sintió una pervertida por quedárselo viendo tan fijamente por lo que retiró su mirada por unos segundos, para después volver a posarla allí con unas grandes ansias de verlo sin aquel bóxer que lo cubria.

-Hak.. quieres… - Tartamudeó a ser consciente de lo que le iba a preguntar – quieres que te ayude con eso? – Preguntó rápidamente cerrando los ojos mientras señalaba el miembro de Hak

-N.. No – Se apresuró a decir – Yo me encargo, solo no veas – Le pidió completamente rojo mientras se sentaba y volteaba dándole la espalda a Yona mientras comenzaba a tocarse pensando en las imágenes que había tenido el agrado de presenciar momentos antes. Pequeños gemidos se escuchaban salir de la boca de Hak. Él presionaba su miembro mientras subía su mano y la bajaba rápidamente masturbándose. Recordaba las veces que había tenido que hacerlo pensando en su princesa y no podía creer tener que hacerlo ahora mientras ella estaba ahí detrás de él. Fuera por los nervios o lo que fuera, pero a pesar que lo intentaba, no podía acabar. Sus brazos se cansaron rápidamente por estar tan agotado del dia anterior, y aunque lo intentó solo consiguió sentirse frustrado por no poder.

-Estas bien? – Le preguntó Yona aún roja como un tomate

-No puedo – Contestó simplemente el chico, dejando caer ambas manos a los lados derrotado

-Que no puedes? – Le preguntó Yona acercándose a él para verle el rostro, lo que no esperó es que su miembro seguía erguido triunfante igual que momentos antes, solo que esta vez estaba fuera del bóxer mostrándose en todo su esplendor

-No.. no mire princesa – Le pidió volviendo a meter su pene en el bóxer para evitar que la princesa se avergüence aun más

-Qu..quieres qu..que te ayude? – Le pidió mirando el rostro de Hak

-Jamas podría pedirle eso princesa – Le aclaró Hak poniéndose de pie junto a Yona quien bajó la vista para ver el grado de exitación que demostraba Hak, porque si bien ella nunca había visto un miembro masculino, ni había tenido una experiencia semejante, había escuchado a muchas mujeres en los pueblos en los que habían estado que contaban sus experiencias y de las cosas que les hacían a sus amados.

-Pe..Pero yo quiero hacerlo – Le pidió acercándose aún más a él mientras que con una mano lo rozo sin intención y escuchó el gemido de Hak – Es.. es en parte mi culpa que tu estes así

-De.. De acuerdo, pero.. So..solo con una mano – Le dijo y luego se sentó en la bolsa de dormir con las piernas abiertas para que Yona se siente entre medio de ellas

-De..De acuerdo, si no te gusta, o debo.. o debo hacerlo de otra.. de otra forma, dime – Le pidió mientras se sentada entre las piernas de Hak

-Puedo.. pedirte una cosa? – Le preguntó Hak totalmente avergonzado tratando de no mirarla y prosiguió cuando ella lo escuchaba – Puedo verte los senos?

La pregunta no se la esperaba, definitivamente que no se la esperaba pero lentamente dejó caer sus prendas. Sabía que no estaba bien hacerlo con alquien que no la amaba pero era Hak después de todo, y estaba segura que si era con Hak, ella podría hacer lo que fuera

Los movimientos de las manos de Yona fueron como un calmante al dolor que se estaba acumulando en la zona baja de Hak. Su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse lentamente. Los senos de Yona se balancearon un poco por el vaivén de su cuerpo al mover en compases largos sus manos. La imaginación de Hak voló al punto de imaginar que ese vaivén en los senos de la chica se repetia pero al ritmo de sus embestidas. Con ese solo pensamiento en mente volvió a mirar el rostro de Yona quien estaba completamente concentraba en masajear su miembro.

Su mano se movió involuntariamente y se posó sobre uno de los senos de Yona que sorprendida levantó la vista hacia él que tenia el rostro completamente rojo, la respiración entrecortada y unas gotas de sudor que recorrían su cuello, haciéndolo ver completamente sexy.

-Te amo Princesa, lo sabes, verdad?

Aquella confesión sí que la tomó por sorpresa. Nunca habría imaginado que su amado ex shogun podría algún día decirle eso. Pero pensando en que la situación le había hecho decir algo que no sentía realmente evitó responder y para ello se agachó a la altura de su miembro y se lo metió a la boca, ya incapaz de evitar la atracción que sentía por aquella parte de la anatomía de Hak.

-Pri..Princesa, aahh – La llamó pero un gemido fuerte se interpuso en su camino – Era solo.. solo con las manos – La intentó detener pero ella no frenó y Hak creyó comprender lo que sucedía – _Le dije que la amo y para evitar contestarme hace esto, está claro que no me ama también_ – Pensó Hak decaído

La lengua de Yona dibujaba figuras sobre toda la extensión del miembro de Hak, quien sentía que en cualquier momento acabaría.

-Princesa.. voy.. voy a acab… - Pero no terminó la frase porque una ultima succión de parte de Yona provocó que el muchacho acabe dentro de la boca de la peliroja – Lo.. lo siento – Le dijo torpemente mientras sentía que su cuerpo se relajaba pero aun seguía excitado, cosa que demostraba con la erección que aun tenia

-Si..sigue duro – Dijo Yona con las mejillas sonrosadas mirando el miembro de Hak mientras trataba de tragar el resto de semen que aun quedaba en su boca, saliéndose un poco por los costados de ella dándole una imagen totalmente erotica a Hak.

-Princesa – Comenzó Hak

-Dime Yona – Le pidió la princesa mirándolo a los ojos cuando estuvo finalmente sentada a la altura de él

-Yo..Yona – Le dijo y nuevamente la miró, notando lo excitada que debía estar para respirar de esa forma – Quieres continuar?

-Con..Continuar? – Preguntó con duda

-Si, quieres que continuemos? – Le volvió a preguntar – Sabes que no hay vuelta atrás una vez empezar

Pero Yona no contestó, simplemente se acercó a él y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se abrasó a su cuello y lo besó. Hak sorprendido por la reacción de la chica no supo como contestar pero a los pocos instantes atrajo el cuerpo de ella hacia el propio y profundizó el beso.

-Me toca entonces – Le dijo sonando jugueton

Hizo recostar a una roja Yona en la bolsa de dormir y la besó. Besó lentamente sus ojos, para luego pasar a su nariz y de ahí a los labios. Se entretuvo besando y mordiendo lentamente sus labios mientras sus manos acariciaban sus senos y parte de sus caderas.

Los besos siguieron su camino hacia los pechos de Yona que a pesar de ser pequeños tenían sus pezones erectos listos para ser atendidos. Hak pasó sus labios por uno de ellos para luego besarlo y lamerlo mientras sus dedos jugaban con el otro pezón. El juego de lengua sobre ese seno terminó por lo que se dedicó a darle atención al otro.

-Haa..Hak – Gimió Yona al sentír finalmente una de las manos del muchacho de ojos azules adentrarse en su ropa interior.

-Si Yona… gime para mi – Le pidió comenzando a descontrolarse

Paso uno de sus dedos por sobre la tela de la ropa interior y ella se estremeció. Luego fue dejando besos húmedos por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar al inicio de las bragas. Le dedicó una mirada llena de deseo y siguió. Comenzó primero soplando lentamente la intimidad de Yona. Luego jugó con su lengua sobre la tela de la ropa interior hasta que se incorporó un poco para llevar ambas manos a esa zona y comenzar a tocarla con sus dedos. En principio Hak se sorprendió por lo mojada que ya estaba pero luego se enorgulleció que esa humedad la haya provocado el.

Corrió levemente la tela de la ropa interior e introdujo uno de sus dejos en su intimidad. La escuchó gemir una y dos veces mientras intentaba tapar su boca con las manos para evitar producir sonido. Cuando Hak se cansó de jugar con la intimidad de Yona por encima de la ropa interior se incorporó y con ambas manos retiró la ultima prenda que le quedaba.

-Eres hermosa por donde lo mire – Le dijo Hak mirando desde cerca su entrada, cosa que enloqueció a Yona por lla vergüenza

-No.. No mires – Le pidió pero en vano ya que Hak se acercó a ella y apretó su nariz en la entrada de Yona para sentír su aroma

-Delicioso – Soltó de pronto luego de pasar su lengua por toda la extensión de la intimidad de Yona

Sin esperar un segundo más Hak introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de Yona. Comenzó a moverla imitando penetraciones mientras que con sus dedos estimulaba el clítoris.

-Ha..Hak… mas – Pidió Yona que se moría de vergüenza pero las ganas de sentir completamente al muchacho eran mas fuertes

Con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción Hak introdujo uno de sus dedos en ella lo que la hizo estremecerse. Mientras su dedo jugaba en el interior de Yona su lengua simulaba círculos en el clítoris de la misma.

-No.. No puedo mas – Le dijo Yona gimiendo descontroladamente

No tardó siquiera dos minutos más y Yona acabó finalmente dejando a disposición de Hak todos sus fluidos.

-Deliciosa – Volvió a decir Hak mientras se incorporaba sobre ella

Yona atinó simplemente a besar a Hak, lo que acababa de hacerle ella a él y él a ella había estado estupendo y lo había disfrutado mucho y solo quería estar con él por lo que claramente lo único que les quedaba por hacer era continuar.

El beso se tornó fogoso luego de unos instantes. Hak se incorporó y se llevó con él a Yona que quedó sentada justo a su lado.

-Ven aquí – La llamó haciéndola sentar sobre sus piernas, dejándola sentir su excitación

-Yona, no te voy a mentir y decirte que nunca estuve con una mujer – Le dijo lo más serio que pudo – Pero te juro que nunca lo hice con una mujer a la que ame profundamente como te amo a ti

La confesión, segunda, que había hecho Hak nuevamente la había dejado en shock pero se propuso a ser fiel con sus sentimientos y seguir sus instintos

-Yo ya.. ya lo hice con una mujer antes.. – Siguió – Pero fue solo una vez y fue en un burdel… no fue con una mujer de verdad – Intentó encontrar las palabras para seguir y cuando las encontró las soltó – Estoy nervioso y tengo miedo de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti

Definitivamente eso si que no se lo había esperado, el hecho de que Hak hay estado antes con otra mujer se lo imaginaba, después de todo, se acostumbraba hacer hombres a los niños a temprana edad pero el hecho de que él la ame tanto como para tener esos miedos la tomó desprevenida

-Yo.. nunca – Comenzó Yona – Pero si es contigo… se que puedo hacer lo que sea

-Quiero ser tu primer y ultimo hombre Yona – Le dijo Hak y eso sólo bastó para que la pasión se desate nuevamente

Hak se quitó los bóxer rápidamente para luego hacer sentar a Yona nuevamente sobre él. Se besó el cuello y ella gimió. Ella se aferró a su espalda mientras delicadamente Hak comenzaba a incursionar dentro de la intimidad de Yona. Cuando encontró la entrada simplemente comenzó a deslizarse dentro de ella hasta que la notoria prueba de su virginidad no le permitió continuar su paso.

-Estas lista? – Le preguntó y ella asintió – Se que duele un poco así que trata de relajarte

Lentamente comenzó a ejercer presión en las caderas de Yona para romper aquella tela tan fina, prueba de su pureza. Finalmente dio un último empujón y se introdujo por completo dentro de ella. La sintió aferrarse a su espalda y sus uñas clavarse en ella. Sintió como hipaba porque el dolor seguramente la había hecho llorar levemente. Sintió como un liquido caliente llegaba a la base de su miembro y supo que finalmente Yona era una mujer, su mujer y se sintió inmensamente feliz. Se detuvo para verle el rostro a Yona pero ella no lo dejó. Escondió su rostro en el cuello de hak, quien pudo sentir la humedad en su cuello producto de las lágrimas de ella.

-Shh, tranquila, se que duele, pero pronto de va a pasar, relájate – Le pidió, preocupado

-Estoy.. Bien – Le dijo hipando un poco – Duele, pero ya estoy mejor – Le dijo miradolo a los ojos por primera vez luego de un rato considerable

Se miraron intensamente por un rato, Hak se acerco a ella y a besó para hacerle olvidar el dolor. Se besaron un poco más hasta que Hak sintió que Yona comenzaba a mover la pelvis buscando sentir el miembro de Hak dentro de ella.

-Te.. Te amo Hak – Le susurró Yona al oído apenas unos momentos después de que él haya comenzado lentamente a mover sus caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo buscando hacer más profundo el contacto

Sin embargo, al escuchar las palabras de Yona, Hak se detuvo, la miró fijamente a los ojos y ella le sonrió.

-Que..?

-Que Yo también te amo – Le respondió Yona aún abrasada a él – Me costó mucho tiempo darme cuenta, pero ahora está todo claro

-Yo te amo, siempre te he amado – Le dijo Hak

-Ahora lo se, también te amo – Le respondió ella

-Eres mia Yona – Le dijo en un susurro incrustándose en una rápida estocada dentro de ella – solo mía

Simplemente esa no era la mejor posición, Hak deseaba tener el control y en esa posición no lo lograba. Por lo tanto, se incorporó un poco saliendo del cuerpo de Yona, provocando un gemido de insatisfacción por parte de ella, y la acostó en la bolsa de dormir para luego colocarse sobre ella.

-Ahora si – Le dijo él para luego enterrarse de una sola estocada en su interior provocando un gemido lastimero y a la vez cargado de excitación en ella.

Las estocadas se volvieron certeras y profundas, Hak se había descontrolado y había comenzado a moverse ferozmente sobre Yona, lo que en lugar de incomodarla, la excitaba más y más.

-Ma…Mas Hak – Le pidió entre gemidos – Mas fuerte

Como si fuera orden obligatoria Hak comenzó a acelerar sus estocadas a un ritmo casi impensable, mientras curvaba su cuerpo para hacer que ella sienta por completo cuando su miembro entraba en ella provocándole sensaciones únicas

-Yona, voy a..

-Yo tambi…también – Gimió descontroladamente la princesa mientras aferraba sus piernas a la cadera de Hak

-Yona.. suelta – Le pidió – Si no sueltas.. voy a acabar dentro

-Si Hak, dentro, quiero dentro – Le pidió aferrando todo su cuerpo al de Hak

-Puedes quedar.. quedar.. embarazada – Le respondió Hak con un deje de preocupación en la voz

-Esta bien… si es tuyo puedo afrontarlo – Le dijo aun con la excitación presente en su voz

Lo que la mujer acababa de decirle había sido el detonante de millones de emociones. La mujer que amaba desde niños finalmente era completamente suya y le estaba diciendo que quería tener a su hijo. Las emociones desatadas lograron adelantar el proceso.. Yona gimió descontroladamente cuando sintió el semen de Hak golpear hasta lo más profundo de su organismo haciéndola llegar al tan deseado orgasmo. Mientras, Hak luchaba con sus ganas de llenar a la mujer que amaba.

Sin poder contenerse termino acabando dentro de ella con una gran potencia lo que los hizo estremecer a ambos.

-Increible – Susurroó Yona sintiendo como el miembro de Hak seguía bombeandole semen llenándola completamente

-Te amo – Le susurró Hak – Gracias por dejarme hacerte mia

-También te amo – Le contestó ella – Te amo mucho

Ambos quedaron satisfechos recostados en la bolsa de dormir por unos instantes más. Hak se vistió con sus ropas al igual que Yona. Una vez vestidos se recostaron abrasados en la bolsa de dormir y a los pocos minutos, cayeron presos por Morfeo, esta vez, con una gran sonrisa

Cuando despertaron unas cuantas horas después la antorcha que había presenciado toda su aventura de amor se encontraba ya apagada por lo que no se podía ver bien en ningún lugar de la caverna. Hak, evitando despertar a su amada se levantó buscando prender la antorcha. Al levantarse sintió un pequeño tirón de su ropa provocando que voltee a encontrarse con los ojos de su amada que recién despertaba, al igual que él.

-Ho..Hola – Le dijo ella con una media sonrisa y el rostro muy sonrojado recordando la noche anterior

-Buen día princesa – Le dijo él con una sonrisa depositando un dulce beso en los labios de Yona

-Ya te dije que me digas Yona – Le dijo ella con un puchero

-Lo siento, crei que era solo en la noche – Le dijo con una sonrisa torpe y bobalicona

-Cuando estemos solos – Le respondió Yona

-Voy a prender la antorcha que se apagó así seguimos camino – Le comunicó Hak con una media sonrisa alejándose de ella para prender el fuego

-Primero dejame curarte la herida

-Con todo lo que transpiré anoche fue suficiente – Le dijo con un deje de burla haciendo que ella se sonroje y le suelte un –BAKA- casi imperceptible

DOS MESES DESPUES

Estaban todos reunidos alrededor de una fogata en el campamento, finalmente todos reunidos. De esa noche nuestros protagonistas no habían contado nada a nadie. De repente Yona sintió un mareo y la comida le provocó asco por lo que corrió detrás de unos árboles para eliminar eso que le provocaba daño en el estómago

-Princesa, estas bien? Que te sucede? – Le preguntó Hak acercándose a ella sigilosamente

-Estoy bien, es que la comida estaba fea – Le dijo con una media sonrisa

-Segura Yona? – Le preguntó ahora Yoon – Hace unos días que te veo mareada en ocasiones y mi comida no estaba fea!

-Lo mejr va a ser que la princesa Yona vea a un médico – Recomendó Jae-ha

-Opino igual – Acotó Kija

Al dia siguiente arribaron al pueblo más cercano y se dirigieron directamente al hospital central donde le hicieron unos pocos análisis para corroborar que le sucedía a la muchacha

-Bueno niña, veo que estas bien acompañada – Dijo mirando a todos los hombres que la acompañaban – Va a ser difícil esto – Les soltó de repente, asustándolos a todos

-Que sucede con ella? – Preguntó asustado Yoon – Es verdad que es por mi comida?

-No, no es por eso – Aclaró – No me gusta meterme en temas amorosos –Aclaró sorprendiendo a todos ya que no esperaban esa acotación – No es mi asunto si viajas con tanto hombres

-Puede ir directo al asunto? – Le preguntó

-Niña, estas embarazada

-¿QUEEEEE? - Gritaron Yoon y los cuatro dragones a la vez mientras e Hak y Yona solo enmudecían

-Quien fue el infeliz Yona? – Le preguntó Yoon – _Uno descartado como posible padre_ – Pensó la doctora

-Eso eso, quien fue? Imagino que se hará cargo – Apoyaron los dragones mientras que lloraban diciendo disparates como – _Mi pequeña niña fue ultrajada – Matare al desgraciado que hizo esto – pobre de aquel que se atrevio_

-Como ya les dije, no me importan sus temas amorosos – Aclaró nuevamente la doctora, pero veo que ya están descartados cinco de los seis hombres presentes como padres del bebe

-Claro que si, ellos.. ellos son como mi familia – Aclaró Yona

-Entonces es alguien que no conocemos? – Preguntó Yoon preocupado que realmente alguien haya ultrajado a la señorita Yona

-Yo soy el padre – Se escuchó una voz lejana dentro de todo el tumulto de voces provocando que claramente todos se callen

-Que? – Preguntó Kija

-Hak es el padre – Soltó de pronto Yona con un fuerte rubor en las mejillasde recordar lo que habia sucedido hacia ya dos meses, y se había repetido innumerables veces en el transcurso de lo últimos meses

-Hak? – Preguntó Yoon sin creerlo

-Maldito, tu la obligaste – Gritó de pronto Kijs

-Detente Kija – Lo paró Yona viendo como el Dragón blanco se dirigía con ansias de matar al ahora padre de su futuro hijo/a – Hak no me obligó a nada – dijo poniéndose entre hak y Kija con ambos brazos extendidos

-Que esta diciendo princesa? – Preguntó Jae-Ha

-Nosotros.. bueno, Hak me ama y yo bueno.. yo lo amo - Soltó completamente roja al igual que Hak – Cuando fuimos a rescatarlos… bueno… nosotros… nosotros nos dimos cuenta de que nos amamos

-Asi que Hak – Susurró la doctora quien ya se había puesto a verlos como si de una novela romántica se tratase – Yo también me habría quedado con él, es el más guapo

El comentario los descolocó a todos que pronto comenzaron a reír mientras que Hak y Yona se miraban sin poder entender lo que la doctora les había informado.

-Eso explica los mareos y los vomitos – Acotó Yoon ya en el campamento mientras todos se mantenían sentados alrededor de la fogata comiendo

-Aun no entiendo como pudieron ocultárnoslo – Hablo Kija

-Yo ya lo sabia, eran muy obvios – Habló Shin-Ah quien se había mantenido al margen

-Obvios? – Preguntaron ambos involucrados rojos

-Casualmente se metían en la misma tienda solos y cerraban con un candado desde dentro – Explico el dragon azul – De todos modos solo lo entendí cuando sin intención los vi con mi vista

-Nos… nos… - Pero las palabras quedaron en la boca de Yona sin poder salir, por lo que el dragon aclaro

-Solo besándose

Ambos suspiraron tranquilos mientras el resto aun no entendia como no se había enterado. La cena terminó pronto y todos los dragones se fueron a sus respectivas tiendas, Yoon que normalmente dormía con Yona les cambió la tienda para dejarlos dormir juntos todas las noches

-A pesar de que no nos hayan dicho que estaban juntos – Empezó Yoon mirándolos a ambos con ojos de reproche – Verdaderamente estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos

-Gracias Yoon – Le dijo Yona y lo abrasó como agradecimiento

Yoon acarició levemente la barriga aun plana de Yona y le dejó un beso en la frente y luego se encaminó a la tienda que antiguamente era de Hak. A los pocos minutos los cuatro dragones salieron de la misma carpa por la que había ingresado Yoon, seguramente retados por éste; y se posicionaron frente a la pareja

-Queremos disculparnos con ustedes – Hablo Kija – Nos sentimos mal por estar ofendidos

-Conociendo como son ambos con sus sentimientos estaba claro que si pasaba algo de esto no íbamos a enterarnos de su boca – Hablo Jae-Ah

-Por eso, perdón a los dos – Dijo Zeno – Ustedes son muy importantes para nosotros y que vayan a formar una familia es un orgullo verdadero para los cuatro

-Queremos felicitarlos por su bebé – Hablo Shin-Ah – Queremos que sean felices

-Gracias Chicos – Dijo Yona con lágrimas en los ojos corriendo a abrasarlos a los cuatro – Estoy muy feliz de estar con ustedes en esto

-Puedes contar siempre con todos nosotros – Hablo Hak

-Contigo más te vale, eres el padre después de todo – Soltó Kija – Por eso queremos felicitarte también porque vas a ser papá

-Gracias dragoncitos – Les dijo con una sonrisa llamándolos con el sobrenombre que habia usado el ultimo tiempo para llamarlos a todos en conjunto – Se que si vijamos juntos Yona y nuestro bebé van a estar a salvo

-Así es – Soltó Zeno – Ahora a dormir, pero mañana… a festejar

Los cuatro dragones se fueron a su tienda pero claro que se pusieron espiar a los futuros padres en lugar de dormir

-yona – La llamó Hak

-No puedo creerlo todavía – Le dijo Yona

-Te dije que si no acababa afuera podías quedar embarazada – Le soltó de golpe cn una media sonrisa de lado y un brillo especial en los ojos – _Y acá tenemos a cuatro dragones rojos con sangre saliendo levemente por sus narices_ –

-Es que se sentía tan bien – Dijo Yona casi en un susurro tornándose completamente roja

-Te amo – Solto de golpe Hak

-Te amo también – Respondió Yona.. Y nuestros dragones espias estaban ya desmayados con la cara totalmente roja, sangre en sus narices y corazones en sus ojos

Sin poder contenerse más Hak abrasó fuerte a Yona mientras le besaba el hombre

-Gracias Gracias Gracias por elegirme – Le soltó – Yo antes me habría conformado con verte feliz con Soo-Won y ahora saber que estamos esperando un hijo, nuestro, y que estes tan feliz, me hace el hombre más feliz del universo entero

-Yo nunca habría imaginado que estaría tan feliz por esperar un hijo con mi guardian tan malo y grosero – Soltó Yona con un leve puchero – Pero ahora se que no podría haber elegido a una persona mejor para formar una familia, y aunque este bebé llegue sin que lo planeemos me hace inmensamente feliz

Hak se separó de ella y se agachó unos instantes a la altura del vientre de Yona. Se apoyó en él y lo besó. Para luego abrasarse a la cintura de Yona y hablarle a su hijo.

-Hijo, se que no me vas a escuchar aún pero tu papá te ama y nunca te va a abandonar

Yona, al recordar el duro pasado de Hak, hasta que fue adoptado por Mundock derramó unas lágrimas que fueron secadas por los labios de Hak con quien se fundió luego, en un intenso beso.

Cuatro meses habían pasado desde ese día maravilloso en que se habían enterado que serían padres y como ambos habían decidido, querían que su hijo lleve el apellido de su padre, Son, por lo que decidieron que su hijo debía nacer en la tribu del viento

Habían pasado por muchas travesías para llegar hasta allí, todas ellas tratando de esconder el estado de Yona, que la hacía blanco de los principales delitos. Pero, finalmente allí estaban, Yona, Hak, Yoon y los cuatro dragones habían arribado al fin a la tribu del viento.

En la entrada se encontraban nada mas y nada menos que ambos guardianes que los despidieron la ultima vez. Quienes, al ver a Hak no dudaron en correr hacia él para saludarlo

-Hak-sama, no puedo creer que haya vuelto – Le hablo Han-Dae quien fue el primero en arribar a su llegada

-Es bueno estar de vuelta, el viejo Mundock esta vivo aun? – Preguntó Hak en forma de broma

-Bueno, en realidad esta algo enfermó – Habló Tae-Woo – Pensamos que había venido a verlo

-Llevenme donde él – Les pidió/ordenó y luego habló a Yona – Ve con los demás a la casa principal y espérenme ahí

-Pero yo quiero ir a ver a Mundock – Le pidió testaruda

-Yona – La amenazó con la voz

-No voy a cambiar de opinión, quiero verlo – Le dijo cruzándose de brazos sobre su vientre haciéndolo más notorio

-Te has vuelto muy testaruda últimamente – Opinó Hak

-Es en parte tu culpa – Dijo con una media sonrisa marcando su vientre con ambas manos – Además Il-kun quiere conocer a su bisabuelo

-Il-kun? – Preguntaron ambos guardias sorprendidos

-Cuando hable con el viejo se van a enterar de todo – Habló Hak con una sonrisa sincera

Hak y Yona se dirigieron a la habitación de Mundock mientras que el resto del grupo fue dirigido directamente hacia la habitación principal donde Hak solia descansar, para esperarlos

-Viejo Mundock – Lo llamó Hak al entrar a la habitación encontrando el futon totalmente vacío

-Quien está ahí? – Preguntó una voz perfectamente conocible para ambos desde una de las esquinas de la habitación

-Soy yo viejo, Hak – Habló acercándose al centro de la habitación – Me dijeron que estabas enfermo pero veo que exageraron como siempre – Habló viendo como el anciano esta ejercitándose a escondidas en la habitación

-Ha..Hak – Mencionó el nombre de su nieto y sin esperar más corrió hasta el para abrasarlo fuertemente, cosa que Hak, esta vez aceptó – Nunca más volviste, quería saber como estabas en todo este tiempo y nunca supe de ti – Lo retó

-Lo siento, por lo haber vuelto antes – Contestó respondiendo el abraso

-Hay otra persona en la habitación – Mencionó el anciano

-Vamos, no te quedes ahí, como si no conocieras al viejo

Frente a la atenta vista de Mundock apareció la joven de cabellos color de fuego y los ojos violáceos más poderosos que solo en una persona había visto, y la reconoció inmediatamente

-Yona? – La aludida acepto con la cabeza ser ella y se acercó más a él quien corrió a abrasarla pero el gran vientre de ella no le permitió acercarlo lo que habría querido – Que? Has engordado

-Viejo – Le reclamó Hak pasándose la mano en el rostro en señal de desesperación

-Es culpa de Hak – se quejó la peliroja

-Ni que te hubieses quejado mientras lo hacíamos – Susurró Hak y el viejo Mundock entendió perfectamente el porque de su visita y la sonrisa se amplió

-No me digan que… - Comenzó Mundock

-Queremos que nuestro hijo nazca en la tribu del viento y que lleve el apellido de su padre – Comenzó Yona para finalizar diciendo – Son

-Hak – lo llamo el viejo

-Lo se, se que y renuncié a mi apellido, pero de verdad quiero que mi hijo con Yona tenga el apellido Son – Habló Hak tratando de convencer a su abuelo

-Yo… solo quería preguntar si es lo que me imagino pero me lo acabas de confirmar – Habló Mundock – Vas a ser papá Hak – Habló dirigiéndose ahora al mencionado para acercarse luego a él y abrasarlo – Que felicidad que me acaban de dar, como van a llamarlo?

-Solo hay un nombre para ponerle a nuestro hijo – Mencionó Hak

-Es un niño entonces – Habló Mundock – Imagino que el del antiguo rey

-Asi es – Mencionó Yona acariciando su gran vientre – Se llamará Son Il, si tu nos permites el apellido claro – Respondió con una sonrisa

-Eso es algo imposible… - Pero Mundock no puedo terminar de hablar porqueHak lo interrumpio

-Pero viejo, por favor te lo pedimos, de verdad que quiero que lleve el apellido de mi familia, es injusto…

-De negar – Finalizó Mundock

-como? – Preguntó Hak

-Es algo que no puedo negarles, claro que permitiré que su pequeño lleve el apellido Son

-Gracias Mundock – le agradeció Yona con una sonrisa mientras lo abrasaba con efusividad

La tarde estuvo tranquila, mientras todos preparaban el banquete que disfrutarían mientras que Mundock y el antiguo Jefe de la tribu Hak, daban noticias. Los dragones estaban super animados ayudando con la preparación mientras que Hay y Yona hablaban en la habitación que compartirían en su estadía en la tribu.

-Hak, tenemos problemas – Habló Yona con voz sumamente preocupada

-Que sucedió? – Preguntó asustado el muchacho

-Nada me queda – Gritó desesperada – Nada, nada, este niño ha crecido mucho últimamente y ni los vestidos que eran mas holgados me caben

-Tranquila, no puede ser tan malo – Habló Hak acercándose a ella para ayudarla

De pronto la risa se hizo presente en la habitación, proveniente de Hak quien veía el gran vientre de Yona, que albergaba a su hijo, impidiendo el paso de las remeras que habían comprado en el pueblo anterior a la llegada de la tribu, hacia tan solo una semana.

-No es gracioso – Se quejo ella

-claro que lo es – Refutó él acercándose a ella para ayudarla, en vano, a bajar la remera, sin embargo se quedó un segundo contemplando a Yona en el espejo donde ella se probaba la vestimenta. Se vehía a la perfeccion su vientre, y se sorprendió al comparar el tamaño de éste con el de sus manos, grandes, que se apoyaban sobre él

-Que sucede Hak? – Le preguntó sin saber el porque de su silencio

-Nada, solo miraba lo grande que esta ya – Comentó – Dentro de poco tiempo lo tendremos con nosotros para abrasarlo y besarlo mucho

-No puedo esperar a que nazca, lo quiero ya con nosotros aquí – Le dijo a Hak apoyando sus manos sobre las de su pareja en su vientre

-Quiero que nos casemos antes – Le susurró

-Qu..que cosa? – preguntó con el rostro totalmente al rojo vivo

-Eso, que no quiero que la gente piense que es un niño no deseado – Le comentó – quiero que nos casemos antes

-No me importa lo que la gente comente de nosotros ni de nuestro hijo Hak – Le dijo ella volteándose a verlo a los ojos

-Eso es un no – Le habló decaído y con un deje de decepción en el rostro – no quieres casarte conmigo, antes querias casarte a toda costa y ahora no quieres

-Eso no es cierto – Le habló notando el rostro decaído que tenía Hak y recordando como en su niñez había hablado tantas veces de las ganas que tenia de casarse con Soo-Won, y ahí lo entendió, Hak aún dudaba de que ella lo amaba profundamente y que este hijo que esperaban no había aparecido de la nada, si no que había surgido de su amor mutuo

-Esta bien, dejemos el tema aquí, termina de alistarte para la cena – Habló Hak alejando sus manos lentamente del vientre de Yona

-No, esta vez no, vamos a hablarlo – Le dijo testaruda la chica agarrando ambas manos de Hak para evitar que salga de la habitación

-No se que quieres hablar

-Claramente estas dudando – Le reprochó Yona, sin percatarse que los dragones que habían ido a buscarlos estaban escuchando detrás de la puerta

-Yo te pedi matrimonio y dijiste que no, no se quien está dudando aquí – Le respondió Hak

-No fue así – Habló Yona – Yo te amo, profundamente, y la prueba está aquí mismo – Le dijo sobándose el vientre – Tu quieres que nos casemos antes para que no se hable mal de nosotros y yo te dije que no me importa lo que digan de nosotros

-Indirectamente me dijiste que no querías casarte – Retrucó Hak

-Con un demonio Hak – Soltó Yona, sorprendiendo a los escuchas – Lo que más deseo, además de tener a nuestro hijo con nosotros, es estar toda la vida junto a ti

-Entonces, por qué?

-Si quiero casarme contigo, pero porque te amo baka – Soltó tremendamente colorada – No por lo que puedan hablar de nosotros, si no porque te amo, mucho

-De verdad? – Le preguntó Hak acercándose a ella con la intención de besarla mientras la envolvía en sus brazos

-Si, cierto, así que mas te vale dejar de dudar de mi – Le dijo con una media sonrisa aceptando el abraso de Hak y sus múltiples besos

-Te amo Yona

-Y yo te amo y quiero casarme contigo – Le susurró entre besos dejando a todos los oyentes mas que felices

Cuando el momento llegó, Yona estaba más nerviosa de lo que pensaba, estaba nerviosa, adolorida, sudorosa, incómoda y sobre todo desesperada; El bendito niño llevaba mas de dos horas sin salir y ella ya estaba mas que lista

-Bueno pequeña – Habló la doctora que la había supervisado los últimos meses – Ya es hora

-Al fin, este niño es mas terco que su padre, no quiere salir – Mencionó Yona seguido de un quejido de dolor mientras que la doctora sonreía levemente por el comentario

-Ya casi, puja un poco más, vamos, un poco más – Pidió

Los gemidos de dolor se escuchaban en las siguientes habitaciones donde estaban los dragones desesperados por no saber lo que sucedía.

-Muy bien, otro poquito más, ya tengo la cabeza – Sonrió la doctora siendo ayudada por algunos médicos más

De pronto el llanto de un bebé inundó el lugar y el suspiro de tranquilidad de Yona lo acompañó

-Miren que lindo niño que tenemos aquí – habló la doctora acercando el niño a los padres

Fue en ese instante en que el pequeño Il llego a los brazos de su madre que el llanto se detuvo. Hak lo miró embelesado, sus cabellos negros y sus ojos azules recién abiertos lo hacia ver tan parecido a él y a su vez con rasgos tan finos como los de Yona.

-Mira bebé, somos mamá y papá – Habló Yona mirando enamorada a su hijo – Te esperamos tanto tiempo – Quieres sostenerlo? – Le preguntó a Hak que con miedo de lastimarlo lo tomó en brazos

-Eres precioso hijo – Fueron sus únicas palabras dedicadas a ese pequeño ser que de ese dia en adelante les llenaría la vida

Cuando se llevaron al niño para bañarlo Yona se tranquilizó al fin, había contado todos los deditos de las manos y de los pies de su hijo y era tan perfecto todo que por fin pudo suspirar tranquila. A los segundos recibió un cálido beso en la mejilla de parte de Hak que le decía cuanto la amaba y finalmente vio entrar a los dragones a la sala, luego de que la hayan vestido nuevamente y se sintió completa como nunca luego de la muerte de su padre

El tiempo pasaba volando desde ese hermoso momento en que conocieron finalmente a su hijo. El pequeño Il de ya 3 años paseaba tranquilo junto a su madre y padre por las afueras de la tribu hasta que un caballo se oyó a lo lejos.

-Quien? – Preguntó Hak viendo acercarse el caballo a toda velocidad hacia ellos

Fue ahí que pudieron reconocer al jinete, con sus cabellos rubios plateados y su mirada fría se acercaba Soo-Won

-Yona – La llamó al detenerse junto a ella reconociéndola de inmediato – que haces por aquí? – Le pregunto frio al igual que siempre pero se percató que no estaba sola, si no que bastante acompañana

-Mami, quien és? – Le preguntó el pequeño que Soo-Won reconoció como idéntico a Hak

-Ma…Mi? – Preguntó extrañado el rubio rey – Vaya que no perdiste el tiempo eh, tanto amor que me profesabas, se ve que buscaste a alguien bastante tonto como para cargar conti…. -

Sin embargo, no pudo terminar de hablar porque la lanza de Hak quedo suspendida a solo unos centímetros de su cuello. Fue ahí que vio los anillos en Hak y en Yona

-Vaya vaya vaya – Habló alejándose de la lanza – Aprovechaste la oportunidad eh Hak?

-Yona, lleva a Il a la casa – Habló Hak bastante preocupado

-Pero… - Intentó discutir yona pero Hak no se lo permitió

-Papi, a donde nos vamos? – Preguntó el niño con miedo de aquel extraño personaje – Vas a venir con mami y conmigo verdad?

-Claro que si hijo – Le dijo sin mirarlo para no perder de vista a Soo-Won, pero el niño se aferró al pantalón de Hak y no pensaba soltarlo por lo que Yona tomo en brazos a su hijo y lo depositó en el brazo libre de su padre

-No nos dejes papi – Le suplicó el niño llorando en el pecho de Hak

-Tranquilo hijo que esta noche papa ya va a estar en casa – Le dijo con una gran sonrisa que tranquilizó al pequeño – Ahora ve con mamá

El niño volvió a los brazos de Yona y ésta le dio una última mirada a su esposo, en quien confiaba plenamente, besó su mejilla casi en una ráfaga y salió corriendo hacia la villa

-Vaya, pero que linda historia de amor, la familia feliz – se burló Soo-Won

-Yo pensaba entregarte a la mujer que amo y siempre amé para que sea feliz contigo y tu lo desaprovechaste, ahora jodete, pero es mi familia – Habló Hak para luego lanzar su arma directo a su antiguo amigo para iniciar una lucha feroz

Solo un rato después llegó al campo el grupo de los cuatro dragones dispuestos a proteger a Hak por lo que Soo-Won, al verlos acercarse no dudó un segundo es escapar, no sin antes advertirlo

-Cuida de tu familia, no sabes cuando dejaras de tenerla – Le avisó

Esa noche Hak y Yona hablaron cuando el pequeño Il ya dormía plácidamente sobre el pecho de su padre

-Hay que seguir con lo que habíamos iniciado antes de tenerlo a Il, es primordial si queremos vivir una vida tranquila – Habló Yona acariciando el cabello de su pequeño

-si, pero no quiero arriesgarlos, prefiero que Il y tu se queden aquí – Habló Hak mirando profundamente a su esposa

-Hak, ya quisiste dejarme atrás una vez y no funcionó, recuerdas? – Le dijo recordando la vez que le pidió que se entregue a ella

-N quiero que les pase nada – Habló, sobre todo recordando lo que le había advertido Soo-won

-Te dijo algo, no es asi? – Le preguntó conociéndolo a la perfeccion

-Deja de hacer eso – Habló – Deja de conocer todo lo que pienso

-No puedo hacer eso, te conozco como si fueras parte de mi, porque eres parte de mi – Le dijo con una sonrisa

-Me dijo que debería cuidarlos si no quería quedarme sin mi familia

-Ese maldito – susurró Yona – Mas que nada por eso, tiene que llevarnos contigo, si estamos contigo puedes protegernos

-Pero… - Intentó retrucar

-Nada, mira como se puso Il de solo pensar de estar sin ti unas horas, imagínate unos meses, años – Dijo viendo como el pequeño se aferraba a las ropas de su padre y permanecía así desde que había vuelto – ni siquiera quiso venir conmigo, solo quiso estar contigo

-Lo se, es que… -

-Que voy a hacer yo sin ti – Le dijo con una triste sonrisa – No te parece que ya perdi mucho en la vida como para perderte a ti?

-Yona, no digas eso – Le pidió – No vas a perderme

-Estar sin ti una semana ya es mucho, imagínate unos meses o hasta años sin poder sentir tu piel o sentir tu respiración en la cama todas las noches? – Le preguntó casi al borde del llanto

-Te amo tanto – Le dijo Hak besándole los labios para luego ir a dejar a Il a su cama y volver con su mujer

-Te amo Hak y por eso no puedo permitirme estar lejos de ti – Le aclaró Yona

-De acuerdo, vienen conmigo – Habló – Pero al primer peligro los mando de regreso

-Hai hai – soltó ella con una leve risa mientras se enroscaban en las sabanas de su lecho entre besos y caricias

 **BUENO, ESTO ES TODO… ESPERO QUE ES HAYA GUSTADO, SUPERE MI RECORD, LO EMPECE Y LO TERMINE EN UN DIA, Y 20 PAGS DE WORD, WOW, MIS MANITOS DUELEN AJAJAJAJAJ BROMAA**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, PASEN POR MIS OTROS FICS DE NARUTO (NARUHINA/SASUSAKU)**

 **PD.. PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO, ESTE SABADO PROXIMO TENGO UN PARCIAL Y YA ESE DOMINGO ESTOY LIBRE PARA EMPEZAR A ESCRIBIR LA CONTI DE AFTER WAR**

 **SALUDILLOSS**

 **FLOR LOVEANIME**


End file.
